A Date to Prom
by ShadowDragoon32
Summary: In which Shinji learns about prom and Hiyori beats him up. As the latter in and of itself is nothing new, you may as well read to find out why. Long drabble/short one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Author Note: Just a short, pointless drabble that I made for no reason. I'm not really a big ShiYori (or whatever it's called) fan, but I saw all these prom pictures of them on deviantart, and the idea randomly popped into my head. **

**A Date to Prom**

* * *

"I what?" Shinji said lazily. Mizuiro looked at him with his dark grey eyes.

"Who are you going to ask to prom?" He repeated his question. They were currently in class, waiting for their teacher to show up, and Mizuiro had decided to strike up a conversation with the strange 'new kid'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shinji told him bluntly. He was sitting on his chair with two of the legs up in the air, feet seated on his desk. He did this partly because it was comfortable and partly because it pissed off a certain orange haired kid only a few feet away. Mizuiro stared at him.

"Uh… prom? You know, the dance pretty much everyone goes to? Where a guy asks a girl to be his date?" Mizuiro said slowly, wondering exactly where Shinji came from. A box, possibly? It would explain his hair.

"Oh," was the poignant reply as Shinji thought this over. They'd never had proms in Soul Society and this was the first time Shinji was forced to attend a school to recruit someone. A certain brown haired idiot, otherwise identified as Keigo, chose this moment jump into the conversation.

"Eh? Eh? What are we talking about? Huhhhh?" he said excitedly and Mizuiro smiled at him.

"Nothing, Asano-san," he said, inspiring a dramatic effect from everyone's favorite moron.

"Noooooo! Why are you being so polite? Ichigooooooo!" Keigo shouted, throwing himself at Ichigo in hopes of comfort. Sadly, all he got was a one hit KO.

"Geez, Mizuiro, don't make Keigo go all crazy," Ichigo grumbled irritably as Keigo lay twitching on the floor, the carrot topped teen glaring at Shinji suspiciously. Then again, this was nothing new, as Ichigo always seemed to be glaring for whatever reason. Thus Shinji paid it no mind, lost in his thoughts. After a moment he jumped up and ran over to a group of girls, his eyes set on a certain large breasted, orange haired girl.

"Hey, Orihime, wanna go to this prom thing with me?" he shouted, resulting in a severe beating from Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Chizuru.

**Much Later, Long After a Visit to the Nurse's Office…**

Shinji stared at Hiyori.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And-

"Stop with the staring, ya idiot!" Hiyori shouted, whipping off her sandal and smacking him with it. The blonde male let out an undignified yelp and fell off the couch, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Th-that was completely unnecessary!" Shinji yelled and Hiyori crossed her arms, extremely annoyed.

"It was perfectly necessary, 'cuz you were staring at me like an idiot. More of an idiot than usual," Hiyori amended after a moment of thought. Shinji scowled and wiped the blood off his face, standing up.

"Geez, sorry for thinking," he said with a scowl, also crossing his arms. The rest of the Vizards were off doing who-knows-what, and the two were stuck at their 'base' (home/warehouse/place that exists for the sole purpose of training the main character- err, Ichigo/etc.) watching TV on the couch. Where Shinji had been staring at Hiyori.

And staring.

And staring.

And star-

"You were _thinking_? Now this I gotta hear," Hiyori said sarcastically and Shinji pouted. Or something to that effect, only much uglier, because as badass as Shinji is, there's no denying the fact that he's an ugly person. Seriously, look at his _hair_! What idiot was his barber?

Anyway.

"That's not very nice. I was thinking about prom," Shinji said firmly and Hiyori gave him a blank look.

"What?"

"It's where a guy asks a girl to a dance," he said with a nod. Hiyori thought about this for a moment before blushing slightly, averting her gaze.

"Were you thinking about asking me?" she asked in a completely different tone. Shinji stared at her stupidly. Well, more stupidly.

"Don't be an idiot," he said, turning away and casually shoving his finger up his nose.

SMACK!

* * *

**Ha, short but fun. I enjoyed that. Yes, it wasn't very romantic, but I liked it. Hope all you guys did too. Actually, when you think about it, I can't really see Shinji being all that romantic (to Hiyori). Or Hiyori herself, for that matter. –shrug- Eh, whatever. Hope you enjoyed. If I made you laugh, I succeeded. If you thought it was dumb, well… -shrug- I guess my humor just sucks.**

**I also wasn't exactly sure if Japanese schools _had _prom, or how similar it was to American prom. I think they do 'cuz I googled it but... eh. So don't kill me if I messed up royally on that aspect. **

**~Dragoon**


End file.
